Belonging to the Dead
by Perfectley flawed
Summary: Buffalo is shadowed with weird disappearances. 6 teenagers missing already within a week, Chloe saunders becomes the 7th. The mentally ill troubled girl is taken away from home and is forced to be somewhere ruled by the dead. They claim she's not human and teach her how to use her gifts. The Edison group are on the hunt to get her back but so are three strangers.
1. Missing

Hi guys, it's been awhile since I last posted a fan fiction, hope you enjoy. So this fan fic is a little different, set in Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori's pof. Yes this is a chelerk btw :)

One last thing: disclaimer I don't own darkest powers but I do own everything else on this fan fic.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

* * *

"**C**hloe, you need to start get getting ready soon." Dad called. It's my Nan's 70th birthday unlike me, my nan was an outgoing lady who had hired a whole venue to celebrate. I'm guessing there's going to be music and when there's music there's...dancing. My stomach turned at the thought. When it comes down to big crowds like this I buckle under nerves. There's more to it, all my family know I'm not well. They know about my illness, my hallucinations. What must they think of me? I regretted curling my blonde hair. It made me look even more baby faced and makeup wasn't much of an improvement. I still had time to fiddle with my hair but gave up and turned on the news instead.

"For the sixth time this week another young teenager has been reported missing, sixteen year old Summer Harris was last seen walking to a part time job at a local coffee shop." The reporter announced, by the tone of her voice she sounded effected.

With in the past two years so many young teenagers have gone missing around buffalo. It's the main reason why parents where always so strict with me.

"Only this time there is a witness claiming she saw a man fleeing the scene. The witness claims she saw the man with a blade in his hand with dark hair around six foot." I turned it off and tossed the remote aside.

This was an issue that was looming over everyone in buffalo. Why couldent they find them? It had been six kids this week around my age. But 27 have gone missing these past two years. With no trace no reappearances.

"Let's go Chloe."My dad summoned.

By the time we had got there it was worse then I had imagined. The party was in full swing, I could see so many tables but not a single person was sat down. Drinks where flowing and the music made it impossible to hear what my Dad was trying to tell me. So instead he patted my shoulder and guided me into the crowd.

"Chloe!" My nan opened her arms and embraced me tightly."Thank you for my flowers."she beamed.

I smiled and hugged her back."How have you been? Are...things getting better?" My nan attempted to talk about it but this wasn't the time or place to be talking about me so I did something I was crap at - I lied..

"Yeah I've been good. Improving."I shot her a sweet smile. in good timing my mother danced in between us her blonde hair swinging as she came over.

"There's my baby, all beautiful as always." She smiled and lightly kissed my was safe to say she was already tipsy. But I was relived to see her having a good night. I've stressed her out so much in the past with my hallucinations and night terrors."I'm g-going to sit and have a drink." I stuttered and then I picked a seat by a window mirror I could see on the lower level outside there were guards to the venue all waiting outside. There was more then normal. My nan or my parents must of requested in fear of another...disappearance.

"Hey cousin!" Liz bounded up to me with her black hair flying. Liz was here with her mum who is my aunt Lauren."Haven't seen you in ages are you ok?" Liz questioned.

I smiled brightly and patted the seat in front of me motioning her to sit.

"Chlo...it's only me, you can tell me anything. I'm surprised you haven't called or... Doesn't matter. As long as your ok now."liz gave up.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. but she reached out and gently squeezed my hand while leaning in slowly about to tell me something important I think?

"I really need to pee but I can't find the toilets." Liz broke the ice.

I giggled then motioned her to follow. It was a long walk up the marble stairs, we couldn't hear the music anymore.

"I think this is a hazard!" Liz pointed out.

"What is?" I looked back at her.

"These sets of stairs!...drunk relatives...and think about the elderly." Liz laughed as we bounded up the endless stair case.

"You mean the drunk elderly. Nan doesn't care how old she is." Liz then laughed even louder.

"I missed you." I admitted

"I missed you too." She smiled sadly.

"Promise we will meet up more often?" Liz urged

"Even on my bad days." I promised.

"Good. Now I need to pee." She smiled.

Before I was ready Liz skipped out the toilets so I called to her telling her I would meet her down stairs. As I walked out I could hear someone whistling. I headed for the stairs but I could hear it slowly getting louder. Had liz waited for me? I looked over the railing and on to the lower stairs. A figure with a black hoodie on was making his way up. the figure looked up and met my gaze then stopped whistling. Shivers shot up my spine. I couldn't see a face. I looked away, maybe its someone I know?. The whistling didn't carry on. I looked again, this time whoever it is was leaned further over the railing as it was looking it walked. I walked back up and took the other set of stairs towards the fire exit. I don't want to walk past that!

"This is silly Chloe." I told myself laughing. I managed to clam myself as I began to feel silly.

The whistling pipped up again. Stopping dead as my heart picked up a little. I wasn't laughing now. I was having a hallucination.I leaned over and this time it had both hands on the railing and was leaning forward. Head tilted and starring right at me. My heart slammed in my chest. I turned about to switch stairs again, but how many times would I have to do that before I realised this wasn't going to end.

"Don't be a baby Chloe. It's not real." I told myself when I started walking down the stairs, keeping an eye on the figure. We were going to cross halfway! I can do this. As I carried on the whistling got louder and more intimidating. Just one set of stairs now Chloe - I can do this. It's not real it's just my illness. The figure stopped dead forcing me too a halt.

"Excuse me" I tried to be polite just in case it was a real person.

The figure reached into its pocket and pulled out a ... Blade!

With my heart skipping a beat I spun back up the stairs, now I was being chased. It has a blade and not a little pocket one. A razor sharp blade longer then my hand.

A sharp burning senasation shot across the back of my leg, the pain should of stopped me but all my instincts were telling me to run. Another slash but only two sets of stairs to go. But then what? Run back down the other stairs and break m...A harsh clamping sensation shot around my ankle. I landed on my side with a crack. The room began to spin. A horrid blur of railings and steps creating patterns in my eyes The last thing I saw was me being hauled up over someone's shoulders. Then everything went black.

Thick fog began to fill my eyes, I was dreaming again. The same dream I always have. I'm in a car actually driving it, although right now I'm too young to be driving. Maybe it was the future? But as I'm driving there's this black van that always speeds of the same junction scaring another driver near me. The scared driver tries to steer frantically away from the speeding car forgetting where I am. So we coldie and it's me who gets the worst of the impact. My head smacks into the steering wheel knocking all my front teeth out. All I can see and taste now is blood.

"Her clothes are soaked in blood. You must of cut her bad." An unfamiliar voice snapped agitated.

"It could of been much worse, I for one think I was quite restraint this time." Another mans voice sneered. there goes the shivers again.

"She's waking up." The agitated man announced.

"I shall leave this to you then. Once it knows how this place works bring it back to me." He continued.

where they talking about me?

"Vandes, I can't keep cleaning up all these cuts when your running me low on supplies."

"Then I will get you some." He snapped and the left the room.I was alone now, with the not so creepy guy. But of course this didn't mean I was safe.

"I know you can hear me." He stated."So do us all a favour when you wake up. Don't freak out or try to fight. Because you will definitely lose. No ones going to hurt you if you do as we say. Your going to learn what you really are and all you can do. Your a child that belongs to the dead now nothing or no one can help you.

I opened my eyes...

* * *

Derek + Simon comes into the picture next chapter. This will be a Chelerk though (with time to come. Just a little ;p ) Please rate + review I'm testing the water right now even though I have a lot to come I've planned this story ahead. But I won't post until there's reviews. So please get posting let me know what you thought. Hope it's not too weird and different. Well sorry but that's what I like ;p


	2. Mistakes

Hello again, Thank you to all who left a review :)

**Xxkirbylover11xX**

Hello again! I remeber your previous reviews from my last fan fic good to see you around again ;) and I shall continue thank you :)

**Saunders2**

thank you for the review :) dont worry Im gonna inculde Simon and Derek very Very soon - enjoy.

**Derek is no Romeo **

well their catching up pretty soon :) And to your tittle - I agree he aint no romeo... because hes much...much better !

I'm going to jump straight to it.

* * *

Derek P.O.V

Music flooded my ears. It's not the type that you would want to be listening too. A couple of college kids that live next door were practicing. In my opinion they should pack up and stay in college, but of course what the hell would I know? That's when I heard Dad shuffling around in the kitchen. As I popped my head around the door I saw he had his head buried in news papers while balancing his MacBook on his lap."Another one missing?"I asked but by the expression on his face I already knew."Sadly so. Another girl."

"What's her name?"I pushed for more information."Latoya mace."He sighed and then added, "it's just very strange. I can't work out who's taking these kids." The impatience rising in his voice.

"You still think there all necromancers?"

"Only three of them I know are genesis necromancers, I suspect the rest are genuine supernaturals of some kind." Although I had asked the question it seemed like he was telling himself.

"I need to figure out who these other kids are. They have nothing to do with the Edison group or any genesis project." He gave up with the pile of newspapers."I'm going to be out again tonight, I have a lead on who's next"

"Who?" I instantly asked while taking a seat."There's two kids, Caden he's sixteen, has a record of mental illness and paranoia. But I don't think it's an illness I think he's a necromancer... The second Is a girl who is a project. Chloe Saunders." He paused for a second then carried on."I've told you about Chloe, she was a project like you." Dad reminded me hesitating at the word project.

"Are they both in the area?" but dad shook his head."I can..." But he cut me off."No. You know this Derek. I won't risk you...or Simon."He shook his head stubbornly. I wasent going to win this one.

"You've just said it yourself. Their not interested in other supernaturals. Where not necromancers neither are we children we can defend ourselves." I argued.

"I said no." His voice was stern and cold. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. He denied my help.

"Chloe's a year younger then the other kids that have all gone. So I'm going to Caden. I'm going to get a hotel opposite him and keep an eye out at night." Dad had it all planned.

"You need to be careful. If you get too involved police might mistake you for a suspect."I pointed out.

"That's another problem. That's what you get when you try to help." Dad raised an eyebrow at me in ironey.

"I just worry you won't come back."I muttered as he put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I always do."He promised.

By the time Simon got up dad had already left, so I filled Simon in on what was going on.

"What about that Necromancer girl?" Simon looked at her file that dad stole.

"Dad thinks nothings going to happen." I recalled.

"Let's hope for that girls sake." I mumbled as Simon was getting ready for a date. Which was typical Simon. He bumps into a local girl at a corner shop and ends up on a date. Of course dad would kill him for leaving the house especially for what was going on but Simon could defend himself.I tried to watch tv switching through the channels but I couldn't focus. Dad was assuming that this girl who's in the same position as us would be fine. At some point the Edison group are going to catch her. She lives with her parents a known location. The second she loses control or has an incident they will take her away. But of course that's only if she doesn't go missing first. That was it. I got up. I can't sit here and assume she would be ok.

"If I'm not here when you get back don't panic, I'm going to run into town and get some supplies." I called to Simon."At half six?."Simon was surprised with the bad timing.

"It's late night shopping." I improvised, lucky enough for me it was.

"Oh ok, but we both need to meet back here before dad gets home tonight." Simon stressed then left. I flicked through my dad's paper work and found the girls address with a picture of her. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with dimples in her smile. The girl was pretty she would be easy to spot. Just as I was about to take off I spotted a letter in the Saunders girl's file. A letter for dr Davidoff from the Edison group informing him of the girls location for one night. A party. That rang Alarms in my head. They where going to take her.

By the time I had made it, it was already dark outside. Perfect for when you needed to be discreet.I stood shaded by a brick wall and a bush. The street was rammed with cars making it a little more difficult to scope the area properly. In the air there was not a single scent I recognised.A girls scream suddenly rang through my ears. I jumped out from behind the wall and looked down the street to see a small dark haired girl pushing away a taller guy. Being quick on my feet but at the same time silent as possible. I've always been good at that. With a closer look I noticed the guy was really just another tall kid and both of them where laughing. Just goofing around."Can I help you there bud?" He called at me when he noticed I was heading directly for them."Sorry. I thought I knew you."I lied quickly and then turned away hearing thier laughter erupt. I hid behind the same wall in the shade a blonde haired women was storming out the main doors."Talk to her then. She is your daughter as well."the tall women yelled. For a brief second I thought she was the Saunders girl. But on a closer look this women was too old to be her although she was a spitting image. That has to be her mother. Wait her mother died. I remembered the report. Maybe it was her aunt? "Jennifer...I don't know how to handle her. She has so many problems. I don't know what to do. She needs her mother." A man followed her out the door helplessly."I can't be around her much you know that!" Jennifer snapped but the man turned around and headed for the doors."That's a classic. Walk away from the problem." Jennifer hissed sourly.

It was clear to me now I wasent going to able to sneak in. The area was flooded with security. I would only end up getting caught and be the next teen to go missing.

A growl rised in my throat as I caught a very familiar scent. but I still wasent to sure on who it was. The scent was threating familiar...My body tensed. Davidoff was here.

Scanning the streets for any suspicous cars, I could only clock one with blacked out windows. Lucky enough for me I was the only one who could see trhough blacked out windows. Werewolf eyes come in great use. The car was empty meaning he must be inside. I reached for my phone but was stunned when I saw it was dead. I charged it before I left the house. It had full battery. Great. So now I couldent call dad to tell him. Im going to have to deal with this myself.

A herd of people walked out the doors at the same time as I tranied my eyes on them. Davidoff's scent flared up in my nose even more. Jennifer pushed her way through the crowd violently with a look of panic on her face.

"Chloe!" Jennifer screamed.

"Chloe!" Yelled the man she was shouting at earlier.

All the scents mixed in the air causing me to lose Davidoffs which meant I had lost the saunders girl.

"Has anyone seen chloe?" Another blonde haired girl bounced out of the crowd and heading for the streets but another women grabbed her shoulder yanking her back.

"I cant find my daughter!" I heard Jennifer shout from the distance. That was her mother she wasent dead. This is confsuing... so she didint die the file was lying.

I moved out of hiding and raced to the suspoicus car I spotted earlier. Nothing. Glancing back to the kasos a shadow caught my attetion in a near by alley way. A figure of a man with somthing over his shoulder. Its too far to see clearley so I moved forward. On a closer look I realised it wasent just somthing. Blonde hair sprawled out, limp arms dangelling. Saunders. I began to sprint.

I had made a mistake. Dr davidoffs scent drifted my way. He was behind me. Before I could whip round a sharp stinging senstation hit me in the back. I tried so hard to keep running. To get to the saunders girl. But I knew I had failed. My stupid mistake just put the girl in danger and mine aswell. Everything slowed down as my eyes began to fog. I hit the ground. Powerfull dose, they guessed I was going to be here.

"Wheres the necormancer" Davidoffs yelled.

"Shes not here. weve searched. He must of beat us to it." an unfamiliar vioce informed him.

"Marvelous." Davidoff snapped/

The wolf growled in anger as I sighed in defeat. One last glance at the figure walking with the girl clearly knocked out.

Sorry

* * *

So Edison Gruop have got Derek - Meanwhile Chloes been taken by somthing else. Find out what next chapter ;)

Get R&R guys and I will post sooner. Back to Chloe in next chapter its going to be a little wierd - just a warning :)


End file.
